Love Burns
by unforciablecure
Summary: Gail hates weddings. It's all about stumbling about, drinking with your plus one and finding yourself in a cloakroom. 4x08 – 'For Better, For Worse' missing scenes. Gail/Holly.


**A/N**: Inspired by 'Love Burns' by Black Rebel Motorcycle Club, where the title comes from. In my head, this is what happened in 'For Better, For Worse' – 4x08.

* * *

Love Burns

'Let's get drunk' are the first words Gail utters as she angles her cell phone against her ear. Closing her locker, Gail takes a step back. It's been one of _those_ days. 'I have this thing tonight… a _wedding_' Gail groans. 'And I know this is last minute lame-' The other end of the line is quiet and it irks Gail. 'Are you even listening?'

'You had me at wedding' Holly says, sounding like she's smiling down the line.

'_Really_?' Who volunteers themselves to go to weddings? The answer; Holly. 'You're _free_? It's Saturday. Don't you have book club?'

'Of course. I'll be your plus one' Holly pauses, thinking of a retort. 'Plus, book club is on Thursday's'

'_Of course' _Gail snarks, dramatically drawing it out.

Wait, did Holly say–

'Plus one?' Gail's tongue plays with the words, suddenly reminded of the bickering old couple from earlier. 'We can be miserable together, _yay_'

'I need to finish up some things here at the lab first but text me the details and I'll meet you there'

'Oh, right. I forgot you were a _nerd_'

'I'll let that one slip' Holly laughs, airily down the line and Gail shakes her head.

'_What_? You _are_ a nerd'

'…_And_ that's my cue to go. I'll see you later'

'Bye _nerd_'

…

Finding something to wear to a wedding is harder than Gail wants it to be. If she was an organised person, Gail would've already had her outfit planned but weddings just weren't her thing. And that would consist of caring.

The mountain of clothes piling up across her bed let her know that it's time she just rolled her eyes and went with something. Groaning, Gail finally decides on the gold dress she's hated with a passion since the minute she first bought it and decides to throw it on.

Her hair is much easier and she decides on a tidy bun; light eyeliner just the same. The gold dress shimmers in Gail's bedroom mirror as she inspects it from the side. It's nothing too over the top but why is she suddenly caring? She hates weddings.

After texting Holly the details of Frank and Noelle's reception, her phone beeps with a new a text message.

'_Where will I meet you?_'

'_AT THE BAR, DUMMY' _Gail loves caps lock when texting. She hasn't bothered to change the setting. It makes even the most casual of conversations seem angry and aggressive. Just the way she likes it.

Her phone beeps with a reply instantly.

'_I thought it was nerd?'_

Gail double checks her purse before texting back.

'_NERD DUMMY'_

…

There are people everywhere when Gail arrives.

Stepping out from the cab, it's the first and only thing she sees. Time to head to the bar. Gail walks quickly across the courtyard and through the door.

Avoiding your co-workers when you attend a wedding with literally _all of them _is pretty hard. It's not long before she sees Chloe and Dov laughing and smiling in the hallway. Turning around, she pushes on until she's directed to the cloak room.

Gail's eyes take in the room.

Everyone is talking and laughing. Are weddings _supposed_ to be this cheery?

Turning around her eyes catch sight of-

_Really?_

'May I take your coat?' Holly asks, sitting up as she clings to a book that she's been reading. Nerd material, no less, Gail thinks.

Gail glances around in disbelief, clutching to her purse in a _what-the-hell _motion. 'I thought we were meeting at the bar?'

'Coat check girl hasn't shown up. Figured I'd wait for you here, hang a few coats'

'How _very_ weird of you' Gail begins to unbutton her coat.

'_I've_ made twenty bucks' Holly says, like adding that makes it the most natural thing in the world. She takes Gail's red coat. 'Make that twenty two' Holly turns around to find a hanger as Gail fumbles for change from her purse. 'In the jar please'

The jar jingles as Gail slides the dollars into the glass. Holly hands Gail a ticket to retrieve her coat.

'_Tip_?'

Now Holly was pushing it.

Gail glances down at her purse. 'I only have a five'

Apparently Holly accepted every kind of note. Funny how tips work like that. Gail is sceptic as Holly raises a challenging hand.

'_Wow!' _Gail shakes her head, regretfully handing over the note. It's been less than two minutes and she has already had enough. 'You know what? I hate these things. Everyone's milling around, I mean they're _laughing_ and they're _caring_'

'I know, it's awful' Holly agrees. 'I usually dodge this stuff but… you needed a last minute plus one and I am _all_ about growing these days. So…' Holly slides her glasses off; playfully challenging '_Macarena_?' with hand motions et all.

Gail turns around, beginning to follow her.

Gail Peck doesn't do weddings or the Macarena. 'Let's just get this over with'

…

'So what do you drink?' Holly asks as they slide up to the bar.

'Alcohol' Gail deadpans, swiping a complimentary glass of champagne from a passing waiter and watching as Holly does the same.

'I see you're choosey'

'What do you drink, _Holly_?' Gail takes a sip, emphasising Holly's name in an attempt to get a rise out of her. The champagne is bitter and exactly what she needs after the shift she's had. 'Whiskey? Liquor? _Ginger Ale_?'

'I like wine mostly' Holly says, glancing around the room. 'Although occasions like this remind me never to pass up on champagne. Or beer. Or anything'

'You sound like me'

Holly takes a sip of the champagne, challenging Gail with a grin. 'Well, that's never a good thing'

'_Hey!_' Gail pouts, 'You know, it's still not too late for me to pass on you as my plus one. I could take you back to your kennel at the lab'

'Okay, _okay_. I take it back' Holly pauses. '_Yet_, if I remember correctly…' She angles her head. 'You called me a nerd dummy… all in caps lock'

'I've explained this to you before' Gail takes another sip of her champagne, sighing. 'I have it on all the time'

'Caps lock?'

Gail nods. 'It makes it seem like I'm shouting at everything when I really am shouting at everything. It's accurate'

'_Accurate_?' Holly laughs. 'Valid enough reason. So you're tone of voice is caps lock?'

'_Yup_. What's yours? _Nerd_?'

'I'd say italics' Holly shakes her head. '_Again_ with the nerd jabs!'

'Italics?'

'At least I'm not shouting all the time'

'_What? _It shows passion' Gail tells her seriously.

'_Passion?!_' Holly chokes on her champagne, trying to calm herself down.

'Something… like that' Gail begins to laugh. 'It keeps things simple. I don't need to change it when I'm mad'

Holly shakes her head, laughing as she takes another sip of champagne.

…

Gail's had just enough to drink to make the reception bearable. The first dance is over before she knows it and Frank is ushering everyone to join them on the dance floor.

Gail places her glass down on one of the tables, carefully stepping towards Holly. 'You're not gonna slow dance with me, are you?'

'You should be so lucky' Holly steps around the table, doing the Macarena motion.

'I didn't know it was the nineties'

'Who can put a decade on that dance?'

'We're in public' Gail's voice is tight with embarrassment. 'Refrain yourself. _Please_'

'Hey it could be worse. It could be the cha cha slide'

'Okay, you do that and I'm leaving'

The music is upbeat. Gail finds herself feeling more relaxed with every sip of champagne.

That is, until the slow, sloppy, _grab-your-date_ dance music begins to fill the room.

'Drink?'

'Sure'

'Ugh' Gail groans dramatically into her glass. 'There's too much smiling going on in here. I'm allergic to it. It's bad for my eyes. Everyone's all… _cuddly _and cosy'

'It's a slow dance, what do you expect?'

They're back to leaning over the bar, watching everyone cling to each other.

'Everyone's so couple-y' Gail pouts.

Holly nods. 'And… you're so single. I get it, I've been there. You're just out of a relationship but think of it this way' Gail turns to Holly. 'This should be one of your first of many nights of freedom'

Gail is sceptic. '_Nights of freedom?_'

'Don't let your break up define you'

'You sound like my shrink'

'It obviously happened for a reason'

'_Yeah_' Gail murmurs quietly, eyes locking to Andy as she slips through the crowd.

'And maybe the reason it happened was to give you a different perspective on everything'

'_Again_ with all these words'

'I'll break it down' Holly sighs, yet not losing her patience with Gail. 'The break up happened; now you're at a wedding. We're drinking. You don't need him'

'Whatever you say, counsellor' Gail raises her glass. 'Here's to our exes; we're obviously too hot for people to handle'

'Amen, _sista_' Holly says, clinking her glass with Gail's.

They drink in silence for a few minutes, watching the various sways back and forth between the couples, before Gail craves, curious to know more.

'So how did it happen? Your break up?'

'Oh you know. The sit-down. '_It's not working, we're too busy. You've got your job and I've got mine. We're just not there for each other like we used to be_' Holly sips her drink. 'It was my decision, I broke up with her'

'How did you get over it-' Gail shakes her head, correcting herself. 'Over her?'

'By growing'

'_Like a plant_?'

'No… by putting myself out there and trying new things' Holly looks around. 'This is the third wedding I've been to in a month'

'You mean you plus one with _other girls_?' Gail gasps, 'You wedding whore!'

Holly blushes, somehow wishing she had her glasses to hide behind. '_Like I said_, I try my best to avoid them but it's all part of the growing experience. It's a catch twenty-two'

…

'_Okay_, I really _can't_ take any more of this' Gail says, eyes flickering around the room. It's about the sixth slow dance and they've just finished their third… (or was it fourth?) glass of champagne. All Gail knew was that she could drink it like water. She turns around to Holly. 'Let's disappear'

Gail is half annoyed that the catalyst for leaving the room is the sight of Andy and Nick talking across the room but Holly doesn't need to know that.

'Where to?' Holly murmurs, stumbling as Gail tugs her by her arm. 'Wait, lemme get a bottle…'

The cloak room is a welcoming change from the crowded reception. Gail slides into the room, champagne glass in one hand as her fingers start to skim through one of the coat racks.

'We're not leaving are we?' Holly asks, cradling a bottle of champagne under an arm.

'I've always wanted one of these…' Gail mumbles, pulling out a fur shawl on a hanger. Slipping it off, Gail slides it around her shoulders. 'What do you think?'

'Hm, very… chic'

'I like it. It feels like it should be a cabin rug or something'

'It's neat' Holly nods, taking a large gulp from her bottle.

'I thought you only wore fleeces' Gail challenges, deciding to keep her newly acquired fur shawl on. Turning around, she pushes through a hanger until she finds a perfect hiding place and slides to the floor.

'Yeah, to _work_!'

'Well, I hate fleeces' Gail decides.

'You hate a lot of things' Holly swallows some more champagne, moving to join Gail on the floor behind the hanger racks. 'Am I on the list?'

'_What_ list?

'The 'Gail Peck hates everything' list'

'Should you be?' Gail challenges with her eyes.

'C'mon, there must be something you _do _like'

'I like alcohol' Gail sips her champagne with ease. 'And when people are sad. I like that a lot'

'Well, I can agree with you on the first one. We'll work on the second' Holly smiles. 'Actually, since we're here. Let's play a game'

'What are we, four? I don't do eye-spy'

Holly smiles. 'I give you a compliment and you give me one back'

'I don't think I understand the concept of this game'

'It's easy. C'mon, just play!'

'Ugh, whatever. I have champagne. I'm tipsy. I don't care'

'Okay, I'll start' Holly says before Gail really can change her mind. 'I think you look really good tonight-'

'Are you coming on to me?'

Holly is half smirking. 'I'm glad that you called me'It annoys Gail that her question goes unanswered yet she doesn't know why.

'I needed a plus one, so…'

'Okay, roll your eyes!' Holly waves a hand. 'Your turn'

Gail breathes out, slowly, like she's trying really hard to think of something. After a moment, she finds what she would class as a compliment (if they existed in her world).

'Hm, well, thanks for the drinks'

'How is that a compliment? It's an open bar. The drinks were free!' Holly says, looking around and she knows she should slow down on the drinking.

'Lame game'

'Just… try. Please'

'Okay but only 'cause I'm stuck here with you and I don't wanna be out there' Gail sighs, taking another gulp of her drink. 'I…' Gail sighs. 'You should take off your glasses more often 'cause they make you look like a nerd'

'Now you're not even trying' Holly gives her a look.

'Okay… _god_… I guess your nerd glasses hide your…' Gail searches for the right word, the champagne having made her loose. '…Beauty? From certain… angles?'

'Are _you _coming on to me?'

'What? _No_! God, no' Gail shakes her head, glancing to the floor. 'I just- it's a compliment, right? That's what you wanted'

'You called me a nerd'

'You _are _a nerd!'

'But then you followed it up with something nice' Holly tilts her head, proud of what she has achieved. 'I'll have you as a big marshmallow in no time'

'_Something nice_? A _marshmallow_?' Gail's eyes grow small in pain as they punctuate each word. 'Little miss _lunchbox_'

'How many times!' Holly laughs, skipping back to the first time that they met, at a crime scene no less. 'It wasn't a lunchbox; it was my pathology kit that I carry when I go to scenes'

'Don't lie. I saw you sneak a cookie from that thing'

'You're unreal' Holly shakes her head.

Gail marvels at her glass, raising it up for a toast. 'Here's to alcohol; the best thing about weddings- and possibly the world' Holly clinks the champagne bottle with the glass and they take a drink.

Gail hiccups. 'So I know you're a lesbian and everything'

'That's always a positive way to start a conversation'

'I just wondered how you… y'know' Gail suddenly becomes aware of how cold her glass feels around her fingers. Holly takes another gulp of the bottle. 'Do it'

Holly chokes on her champagne, coughing to catch a breath. 'It's the same as it is with guys except…'

Gail's eyes follow her words. '_Except?_'

'Hotter'

'_Hotter_?'

'I like women' Holly rolls her eyes. 'What do you want me to say?'

'I don't even know… why I'm asking you this'

'You're curious, I get it'

'I'm not '_curious_'. I just wondered-' Gail cuts herself off. 'I'm just… don't listen to me'

Holly laughs, eyebrow rising. 'Is it the champagne talking?'

Gail shakes her head, beginning to laugh. She doesn't know why. It's not even funny but instead the combination of champagne and hysteria. 'So back to what I said…'

'Um…' Holly laughs. Gail just wasn't going to give this up.

'So is it still fun getting… _dressed_?'

'What do you mean?'

'Well, I mean that's the most fun part of a date is getting dressed. I mean, how does it work if two girls are getting dressed together?'

'I don't know. How does it work with a guy?'

'Well, I mean if you live together, he gets dressed first and then you get… dressed' Gail looks away, 'Sorry stupid. Stupid question. What about… if you wanna… borrow a dress or shoes or clothes. I mean, is that cool? Do you share each other's things?'

'I wouldn't share your things'

'What is wrong with my things?'

Holly laughs. 'Nothing, they're just not my style'

'Oh, not enough _fleece_ for you, Holly, not enough _backpacks_?'

Holly smiles, leaning in. The kiss is gentle and chaste. It's barely a touch but Gail feels it burn.

'You are insane. You know that, right?' Holly lifts her bottle up. 'I'm gonna take this with me' Suddenly, Holly is on her feet. 'If you don't mind, plenty more out there'

It takes a few seconds for Gail to realize what's just happened.

'_Sorry_? Where are you going?'

'Dancing. I kinda needed to get that outta my system. _Thanks_, that was fun' Holly toasts her bottle. 'Plus one forever'

Gail raises her glass, weakly, completely dumbfounded as Holly walks away. She's pretty sure her soul has been scarred by a kiss. One pathetic kiss.

And it still burns.


End file.
